


Noise Complaints

by VioletRose120



Category: Stray Kids, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bisexual Bang Chan, Bottom Bang Chan, Consensual Sex, Dom Seo Changbin, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Loud Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Police Officer Fantasy, Police Uniforms, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Scene, Semi-Public Sex, Seo Changbin is a Panicked Gay, Sex Shop Worker Bang Chan, Submissive Bang Chan, Top Seo Changbin, police officer seo changbin, pre-negotiated scene, pre-prepped anal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletRose120/pseuds/VioletRose120
Summary: Changbin is a rookie cop always stuck with answering the noise complaints at various apartment buildings. The source of the noise always comes from the same person, Chan, a sub who loves BDSM and being loud.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Minatozaki Sana, Bang Chan/Original Male Character(s), Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 51
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	Noise Complaints

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Number: 117  
> AU: AU  
> Prompt: Character A has always had a preference for wild sex (bdsm or just rough sex) and tends to sleep around quite a lot... unfortunately he tends to alarm his hook ups' neighbors with all the screaming. Character B is the young rookie officer that keeps getting stuck responding to the noise complaints, character A takes interest.
> 
> Hey guys! My third fic for this fest! I hope you like it, and I'm always open to criticism in the comments. Please keep it nice!

AH! FUCK! FUCK! YES! JEONGIN! FUCK ME!

  
Changbin’s cheeks flush furiously when he hears what is going on the other side of the door. When the elderly neighbors called the office with complaints of “explicit noise”, he didn’t realize that they meant everyone could hear two guys going at it. He needs to knock soon; follow through with the requests to get them to quiet down, but Changbin can’t do it just yet.

  
It’s disgusting, he knows, to listen in on two strangers without their consent, but there’s something about the bottom. The way he’s screaming from getting absolutely railed has Changbin hard in seconds. Embarrassing, he thinks, to get turned on so easily; maybe it’s the sexual frustration as a result of his job. He hasn’t had time off in awhile so no dates or time to even take care of himself. It is so tempting to touch himself right there in the hallway. Just do it and get it over with; it’s probably the only chance he’ll get in a long time. His exhibition kink is going haywire. Just do it, he thinks, it’s not like this is the first time you’re getting off in public.

  
So he does… almost. He lets his hand fall over his crotch, rubbing softly and allowing himself some relief. His breath hitches as he squeezes the head of his cock through his pants. Then, he fumbles with his zipper until he realizes what he's doing. With a jolt, Changbin rips his hand away from his zipper, brings it up to the door, and knocks quickly.

  
The lewd moans stop then something falls over. There’s shuffling and hushed voices. Changbin would’ve announced himself when he knocked, but he didn’t want to scare the two guys who weren’t necessarily doing anything illegal. He hears the room go quiet, so he knocks again; more shuffling. Soon, the door is being unlocked and opened. Standing in the doorway now is a very handsome man who is a little bit taller than Changbin; he’s wearing a dark red robe, and his makeup is smudged. It’s very obvious what he was doing if the screaming wasn’t indicative already. Changbin couldn’t help but notice the bruises on the man’s neck and chest. The pretty purple hickies against the man’s pale skin almost entranced him, and he almost forgot what he is here for.

  
“Can I help you, officer?” The man’s words cut Changbin out of his unintentional staring, but he quickly clicked back into his professional side.

  
“Yes, are you Christopher Bang?” Changbin asks firmly.

  
“I am,” the man replies, looking slightly worried and confused.

  
“I’m Officer Seo. I received multiple noise complaints throughout the night, reporting your apartment specifically,” Changbin says cold-toned and firm.

  
“Oh,” Christopher states, like what Changbin said was completely unexpected. “Uh-” He gives a sheepish smile and rubs his neck.

  
“No one is upset with you,” Changbin interjects lightly. “They just ask that you keep it down.”

  
“Oh, alright,” Christopher says, “thanks for letting me know. Didn’t realize how loud we were.”

  
“No problem,” Changbin says, giving Christopher a professional smile. “Don’t make me come back.”

  
“Yes, sir,” Christopher replies.

  
Little did Changbin know that he would go back. He would go back multiple times. The second and third time was the same as the first; just a quick “Keep it down.” By the fourth time, Changbin learned that Christopher goes by Chan and realizes this might start being a common occurrence. The fifth time is at a completely different apartment building; Changbin couldn’t believe the chances. This Chan guy really gets around, he thinks to himself when he leaves. Chan starts to become a little more interesting to him. The sixth time it’s another apartment building, and Chan jokes that they have to stop meeting like this. Changbin amused him this time and jokes back that he’s not surprised how often Chan gets around. That leads to Chan looking Changbin up and down slowly; fully taking in how handsome and built Changbin actually is.

  
“Maybe you should come around next time… ,” Chan said slyly with a smirk. “If you catch my drift.”

  
Changbin remembers blushing furiously. It had been awhile since someone had flirted with him. Even if it wasn’t that genuine, it still affected him greatly, so he amused Chan some more without realizing what he was saying.

  
“Well, if I catch you one more time for noise then I definitely have to,” Changbin tried to say flirtatiously, but it fell flat. At least that’s what he thought. Chan smiled bright and accepted the “challenge”. Changbin left and went back to work and only when he sat at his desk did he realize what he said. He had put his head in his hands and told himself the next time he found Chan, and there definitely was going to be a next time, he would reject him and clear up the misunderstanding. However, that night when Changbin went home, he let himself think of Chan. He thought about how good-looking Chan is, his pleasurable screaming, how pretty those hickies looked on him, and what he did in the hallway before their first encounter. Instead of getting that couple hours of sleep he needed, he laid down on his bed and touched himself.

After that sixth encounter with Chan, the noise complaints stopped. Changbin was subtly relieved that they stopped; he wouldn’t have to let Chan down anymore, and hopefully he’ll never see him in public. But sometimes he wonders what would have happened if he did meet Chan again, what kind of crazy hookup that would have been. However, the last couple weeks have been him silently working away at his desk, filing reports, and waiting for his weekend off.

  
“Seo!” The voice breaks Changbin out of his thoughts, and he looks up. Han Jisung, coworker and pretty close friend, but also the one who gives Changbin the non-emergency calls he doesn’t want to do. “Noise complaint call!” Jisung shouts in Changbin’s direction while walking towards his desk. Changbin groans as Jisung places a piece of paper with the address on his desk.

  
“Really? You’re making me do it again?”

  
“Actually, I would’ve done it this time, but Seungmin got a call about a domestic dispute, so I need to go with him,” Jisung explains.

  
Changbin sighs, “Alright.” Then, he gets up and grabs his jacket.

Changbin thought his days of answering noise complaints are over, but hopefully it will actually be true after this one. He keeps his steps quick all the way to the reported room and stops. Pleasurable screaming is coming through the door from a voice that is way too familiar. Just like the first time, Changbin stays put at the door in disbelief at what he’s hearing. It can’t be. It can’t be Chan again. This time Changbin doesn’t hesitate for long, and he is knocking firmly on the door. The lewd noises stop. A few minutes pass by without an answer. Changbin almost knocks again before the door is being unlocked and opened.

  
A beautiful young woman answers the door wearing only a black robe pulled tightly over her body, dark smokey makeup, and thick black boots (which looked very out of place). Her expression gave off a mix of confusion and slight embarrassment, but she spoke calmly.

  
“Can I help you, officer?”

  
“Yes, I’m Officer Seo. I got a call about a noise complaint from your neighbor.”

  
“Oh! I’m sorry! I have a couple of friends over right now…” Her words trail off like there was a double meaning for ‘friends’. Changbin completely knows what was going on, but he ignores it.

  
“That’s alright. Just try to keep it down-”

  
“Sana!” A familiar voice calls out. The same voice that was screaming earlier, and the same one Changbin has heard many times before. “Hold on a second!”

  
Unbelievably, Chan appears right behind Sana in that same red robe. He is smiling brightly at Changbin with a little evil sparkle in his eye. “Looks like you caught me again, Officer Seo.”

  
“Hello, Chan,” Changbin replies.

  
Sana softly gasps and turns to Chan. “Is he…”

  
Chan nods with a big smile, and Sana quietly pushes him forward and goes back into her apartment. Before Changbin can speak back up, Chan picks up a small piece of paper from a side table and holds it up to him.

  
“My phone number,” Chan says matter of factly. “I’m into you, and I’m pretty sure you’re into me, so take it.”

  
Without arguing, Changbin takes it and smirks to himself. “Well then… I would like to hear more of that scream of yours.” The line slips from Changbin’s lips smoothly. Now, it’s Chan’s turn to blush.

  
“Oh, you heard that?”

  
“Every time,” Changbin answers. He can feel his confidence coming back watching Chan’s ears turn red with embarrassment. “I have this weekend off. What do you say?”

  
“This weekend works for me,” Chan says while trying to rub his blush away.

  
“Good. I’ll text you soon.”

The few days leading up to the weekend had Changbin the most excited he ever was for a hookup. When he texted Chan and told him he was into BDSM, the conversation immediately went into negotiations. He liked that though. Chan was straight to the point about what he wanted and what his safewords were which led to Changbin being able to be straightforward with him. After they had the scene figured out and safewords known, it was a normal ‘getting to know you’ conversation. Chan talked about how he is from Australia and a pretty outgoing person. He’s also going to school for music and to pay for it he works in a sex shop with Sana which is how he got into BDSM in the first place. Changbin chuckled at that one. Of course that’s where Chan works. Chan asked Changbin why he became a police officer, and Changbin gave him the truthful answer that his dad did it, so he figured he should do it too. He liked it enough and didn't know how to do anything else really. Then, Chan joked if it had anything to do with him being a dom, and Changbin chuckled and explained that he knows how to separate his sex life from work life. He’s not a creep. The conversations kept on like that until Friday came.

  
Changbin is on his way home late Friday night. He opts for the stairs instead of the elevator and makes his way up. When he gets close to the flight that goes into his floor, he can hear the panting of someone trying to stay quiet. He slows his walking and peers over the railing to see Chan leaning on the wall, eyes closed, shirt completely unbuttoned, and his pants pulled down to reveal his hardened cock. He is meticulously pinching and rubbing his nipples to keep himself from stroking his cock. Just like they planned. Changbin stays as quiet as he can until he gets closer to Chan and quickly traps Chan between his arms, pushing Chan up the wall with his body. Changbin is still in his uniform per Chan’s request.

  
“You know, I should arrest you for public indecency,” Changbin says lowly then leans into Chan, “but your cock is too cute for me to not take advantage of.” Chan opens his eyes to see Changbin so close; whining that he is trapped. However, he doesn’t say anything. He moves his hands around Changbin’s waist for leverage then grinds up into his crotch. Changbin smirks.  
“That desperate sweetheart?” Chan nods while he grinds harder. Changbin chuckles at him and kisses down his neck. “Cute.”

  
“Can you kiss me?” Chan finally says, blissed out. Changbin fulfills his request and connects their lips. Chan immediately coaxes Changbin’s lips open and pushes his tongue through, already challenging Changbin’s authority. Changbin accepts the challenge and pushes his tongue against Chan’s, amusing Chan for this faux fight for dominance. For a bit, Changbin lets Chan win until he reaches down and grabs Chan’s ass roughly. Chan gasps, and Changbin pushes his tongue all the way into Chan’s mouth, taking control. They both moaned into each other’s mouths and gripped their hands tighter. Chan starts to pull on Changbin’s shirt and unbuttons it and takes that chance to feel up Changbin’s abs and chest. Changbin pulls away and unbuttons his pants, pulling his cock out as well.

  
“You’re gonna suck me off,” Changbin demands then pulls Chan close again, rubbing his now exposed cock against Chan’s. “And get my dick wet, so I can fuck you. Got it?”

  
Chan moans out, “Yes.”

  
Changbin pulls on Chan’s hair, bringing his head back. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir.”

  
Changbin smiles. “Good boy.” Then, he pushes Chan to his knees, but before he continues, he has to ask. “You still okay? Safeword?”

  
Chan looks up with a fondness in his eyes. “I’m fantastic.” Then, he opens his mouth wide, ready for Changbin’s cock. With that, Changbin feeds his cock into Chan’s mouth, and Chan immediately gets to work. He gathers as much spit as he can to spread it all over Changbin, and he sucks tightly over the head to get Changbin even harder. Changbin keeps his moans in, but Chan’s moans and slurping stay noisy. Changbin is going to have to gag him soon if he keeps it up. They are in the stairwell after all.

  
When Changbin starts to thrust into Chan’s mouth, he knows he’s ready to fuck Chan. He pulls on Chan’s hair to get him off and commands Chan to stand up. Then, he leads Chan to the railing and bends him over it.

  
“You’re gonna fuck me over the railing, sir?” Chan asks giggly. Changbin sighs and unclips the handcuffs off of his pants.

  
“Of course I am,” he replies and handcuffs Chan’s left hand. Then, he brings Chan’s arms around one of the vertical poles and handcuffs the other hand, leaving Chan restrained. “Where else?”

  
“A bed would be nice,” Chan retorts. Changbin spanks Chan for the bratty comment. Chan yelps but quickly shuts his mouth. Changbin then notices the black butt plug Chan is wearing and the slightly leaking lube around it.  
“You’re being used, sweetheart. You don’t deserve a bed,” Changbin states coldy while spreading Chan’s buttcheeks. “Looks like you prepped to be used… with being nude in public and all.” Chan whines at the comment. “If you’re loud, I’ll find a way to gag you, understood?”

  
“I guess,” Chan says sarcastically.

  
Changbin gives him another hard spank. “What was that?”

  
“Yes, sir,” Chan says respectively this time. As a reward, Changbin plays with his butt plug, taking his time to take it out. Chan is mewling at the feeling but determined to make as little noise as possible. Changbin fully takes out the plug and throws it aside. Then, he wastes no time sliding his cock into Chan’s hole. Chan gasps at Changbin’s size, but he’s prepared.

  
Changbin still wastes no time and practically rails into Chan, relieving all of his sexual frustration. He goes deep, fast, and hard; being as rough with Chan as he can. Chan grips the railing and bites his lip. He feels so good, and he wants to let it all out, but he doesn’t want to be punished already. So he keeps himself as quiet as he can, but little whines and gasps escape. Unfortunately for Changbin, he already feels close. Not having sex for months really did that to him, so he pulls out and reaches over to stroke Chan’s dick. Chan lets out a little moan as Changbin squeezes the head and digs his thumb into the slit.

  
“You like that, sweetheart?” Changbin whispers into Chan’s ear.

  
“Yes, sir,” Chan moans out. “Please fuck me.”

  
Changbin smirks. “Looks like I already fucked the brat out of you.” Changbin slides into Chan again. “Do you wanna cum?”

  
“Please, sir,” Chan pleads. “Please make me cum.”

  
“Such a good boy,” Changbin says, kissing Chan’s cheek then going back to the rough pace he set earlier. Chan still does a good job at staying quiet, letting his head fall and taking what he’s getting. Soon after, Changbin’s thrusts stagger, and he cums inside Chan. Chan is leaking furiously but still not close to coming. Changbin notices and does what they discussed earlier if Chan didn’t cum. He kneels down and eagerly eats Chan out, lapping up the lube and cum around his hole. Chan almost breaks the no noise streak at the feeling of Changbin’s tongue. Just like Changbin though, Chan gets close fast, and soon he’s cumming over the railing.

  
“I hope no one was around to see where that came from,” Chan says after he composes himself.

  
Changbin giggles, “Trust me. No one is around right now. We’re good.”

  
“Alrighty,” Chan laughs. “You wanna go on a proper date tomorrow?”

  
“Of course,” Changbin laughs again at Chan’s antics. “Let me get you out of those handcuffs and cleaned up then we’ll talk about that.”


End file.
